Dead on my Doorstep
by lrlcrwn
Summary: Takes place a month after the second season ends. Sookie/Eric/Bill triangle continues to develop, a storyline with the Fellowship, New York City, a former lover of Bill's, and so much more!
1. Normal is as normal does

A/N: Since there's only one episode left, I'm writing a 3rd season of the show. It follows the storyline in the show. I've read all the books, but I'll try not to cross the two. It's my first fic, so be kind while you're being critical.

----

I opened my eyes, very slowly, not quite remembering where I was. _Oh yeah, my very own bed. No more hotels. _ I looked around my bedroom, which had been Gran's. There wasn't too much left that hadn't been broken or ruined when Tara and Eggs made the nest. It's been over a month since Mary-Anne destroyed my home, and my hometown, Bon Temps. Very few of the residents remembered the violence and lust that had consumed them, driving them to hunt Sam, and destroy the town.

I pulled myself up onto my elbows and gazed around the now sparse, bare bedroom. The only thing that had really survived was the bed frame with the wooden headboard my great-grandfather had carved, and a covered chair. Everything else was new, from the red quilt to my clothing. _Thank you, Eric. _ I'm not sure why, but he gave me much more money from the Dallas job than I had been expecting. _Who am I kidding? I know why- he wants in my pants. Not that I'd mind..._

I decided that thinking about Eric was not a good way to start my day. There were too many mixed feelings left over, and I had trouble knowing which feelings were because of the blood and which were just for him. The dreams I had of us naked, groping each other in bed or in the shower or out in the woods or at Fangtasia, were starting to come less frequently. Bill was happy I didn't moan Eric's name in my sleep anymore.

_OK, Sookie, out of bed. It's the afternoon! _The grand (re)opening of Merlotte's was happening that night. I'd been in to the bar late last night, making sure everything was perfect, that the bar was restocked and that there was enough TrueBlood, since Bill and Jessica were coming. Though I could barely admit it, I hoped Eric would make an appearance. It had been weeks since I'd seen him, and I'd only talked to him for a few minutes on the phone to thank him for the "bonus" check, as he called it. I don't like taking charity, but after he tricked me into sucking out the bullet, I felt I deserved a little extra, despite the pleasure those dreams had been giving me.

I got up and got dressed in my Merlotte's uniform. Tiny black shorts, a tight white t-shirt with the logo on my left breast, and put my hair up in a pony tail. Just the usual outfit, but I decided I needed a little extra make-up, even though I was sure the tips would be good tonight, either way. I headed out the door, ready for work.

----------------------

"Sookie! Another pitcher of Budweiser" Andy yelled from across the bar, his arm slung over Jason's shoulders. Their short time as partners against Mary-Anne had really created an unlikely but strong bond between the two. Andy was still drinking though, and Sheriff Dearborn didn't know what to do about that. Since it turned out that Andy had been right about something awful happening in Bon Temps, he didn't really deserve to be on leave anymore.

Despite the fact that many of the citizens of Bon Temps didn't remember the details of what had happened to the town, everyone seemed to be under agreement not to talk about it. Since it wasn't easily explained, the cause of the town's destruction was ignored by everyone. However, it was clear from their thoughts that everyone remembered more than they let on, which was probably why all the town residents had readily pitched in to help with the clean-up.

"Coming up!" I was happy to be back at work. Happy that things in the town were back to normal and happy that everyone I cared about came out alive, both in Dallas and Bon Temps.

The door swung open, and in walked Bill and Jessica. Hoyt, who was sitting with Andy and Jason, looked at them, and his thought turned into a confusing mess of love and anger. Jessica was doing an excellent job of mainstreaming, even if she had made one little mistake. After seeing the Dallas vamps, I know that Jessica's attack on Maxine had been more frustration than evil. Bill came over and kissed me cheek, his cool lips making me shiver. Bill looked good tonight, in a grey button-down shirt and black slacks.

"Have a seat, I'll get you two both a TrueBlood." I could tell he wanted to say more to me, but he just shut his mouth and walked over to a booth with Jessica, saying hi to a few people on the way. I just couldn't get past some of my anger at him staying with the Queen in New Orleans overnight, but even before that, I felt a distance between us at his reaction to my time with Godric. He was too blinded by Eric's subtle (or not so subtle) pursuit of me.

A loud rock song that I'd heard before, but didn't know the name of, came on the Jukebox and instantly the atmosphere turned into even more of a party. I was so busy refilling drinks that I never noticed Eric walk into the bar. I felt his presence and knew he was walking my way before I'd even turned around. As I turned, I met his glacial blue eyes with my own. He was staring at me so intently that I blushed. My dreams about Eric, naked and thrusting into me and drinking from my neck, flashed before my eyes.

"Sookie, I trust all is well with you?"

My heart started pounding.

"Ye-yes. The house is finally renovated after all the damage, and now that Merlotte's is open again, everything is back to normal."

I pasted a huge smile on my face, so he wouldn't know I was thinking licking his entire body. Eric just looked at me, smirked like he could tell what I was thinking, then leaned forward and grazed my cheek with his lips, very gently. He covered the exacr spot Bill had kissed just an hour or two earlier. I could hear Bill begin to protest, but Eric was already leaving. I turned by back to the bar, back to the drink's I'd poured before he came in.

I touched my cheek and I could swear it felt hot, like he'd branded me with his lips.


	2. News and views

After Merlotte's had closed at 1am, I sat in my car thinking about the events of the night. My cheek had since lost the tingling feeling left by his kiss, but I hadn't stopped thinking about the heat of it. I started my old yellow car and pulled out of the parking lot, waving goodbye to Sam, who was walking over to his trailer. Pulling into my driveway, I wondered if Bill was watching the house to see when I arrived home, to make sure I arrived home. I walked up the door without being stopped, but the night did sound eerily silent. I wasn't sure if Bill was out there, but he hadn't said anything, so I figured it was best to just get in the house and go to bed, which was exactly what I did.

The next few days and nights came without a word from Bill. I wasn't sure if he could sense I needed space, or if he'd been called away and just hadn't bothered to let me know. Neither would surprise me. I still missed him though.

As Jessica's closest, and only, female friend, she came by one night to talk to me about her issues with Hoyt. Now, I already knew what had happened from Hoyt's thoughts, but that was really only one side of the events.

"Sookie, that woman was just being evil! I know that she was under Mary Anne's control, but you know she thinks those things anyways!" Jessica said.

"But Jessica, you DID attack his mom. Surely you have to know that isn't right, no matter what she said!"

"Of course!" Jessica sighed loudly, still such a teenager, despite the fangs.

"Ok, well then… why don't you tell Hoyt that? You can't just stay like you two are now, you need to talk about it, and see if it's something he can get over or not. You'll have to earn his trust again."

The conversation shifted to from boys to fashion. Jessica wanted me to take her to the mall one night, so she could get some clothes that weren't pale pink and pale yellow. We agreed we'd go into Shrevesport the next night, since I was working the afternoon shift at Merlotte's. I walked Jessica to the door, and as she left, she turned to me.

"You know Bill is gone right?"

I nodded. I hadn't known, but Jessica didn't need to know that. I shut the door behind her and leaned my forehead against it. I breathed in and out slowly, releasing the tension that had settled in my stomach. _Well, if he chooses to leave and not tell me, then I guess that means we're just about through. Well, I won't think about that today, I'll think about that tomorrow._

The phone rang.

"Sookie, it's me." Jessica said. "I just talked to Pam, and she must have gotten a personality replacement, since she wants to come shopping too."

I didn't ask why she talked to Pam, I just knew that it wasn't like Pam to go shopping with us. _Hmm… tomorrow is going to be interesting._ I smiled, and went to bed. I dreamed, and they were good dreams.

--------

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Blood Red Dress

"Oh I LOVE this! Love it!" Jessica squealed, holding up a black strapless dress. As Jessica held it up to her body to look in the mirror, I decided I liked it too, and went over to have a look.

"Can you please be silent for five minutes?" drawled Pam as she glided past us to look at a pair of black and pink stilettos. I still hadn't determined why Pam was here. She certainly was shopping; she'd bought more in an hour than I've bought in a year. And she didn't even try anything on; though I guess you'd know your size really well if it hadn't changed for 200 years. She didn't seem happy to be with us though.

"Jessica, I love it in red." I grabbed the dark red dress and walked into the change room to try it on. It fit great. Tight enough to show off some curves and keep the top from falling down, but designed well enough that I didn't look cheap. Jessica pouted, she'd tried it on, but her thin frame just didn't fill out the dress in the right way.

We kept shopping for an hour more, until the mall closed at 9pm, and went back to the car. Jessica had been complaining about being hungry, and Pam looked her; "We'll get you a drink at Fangtasia." I couldn't protest too much since I'd driven Jessica to Shreveport, and the idea of going to Fangtasia had gotten her so excited. The girl needed a little happiness after being so down about Hoyt for the past few weeks.

"Fine, but just for a short time." I said, more to Pam than to Jessica. Now I knew why she'd come shopping, just so she could maneuver us into the bar.

"But you can't come in like that. It's Saturday, we have a dress code." Pam said, looking down my length, as if noticing my denim shorts and long-sleeved t-shirt for the first time. "You'll need to put on the new dress. Good thing you bought it, or we wouldn't have let you in."

By this time we were in the Fangtasia parking lot, and we entered the bar through the back entrance. Pam pointed to Eric's office and told me to change there. Before I could protest, she said "He's not here tonight. He has a date." When she said date, it came out dripping with condescension, as if dating was an activity below a vampire. I looked down at my hands when she said this, as if they were more interesting than the news that Eric was on a date. I didn't feel that way, but hoped Pam couldn't tell. I could feel her looking at me, as if to gauge my reaction. I turned and walked into the office, closing the door behind me.

As I changed, I could hear the pumping of the sound system start up. I looked at my watch, it was 9:30, the vamp DJ was getting ready for opening. Humming along with the the tune, I pulled the dress on, happy I'd worn cute gold sandals, and not flip-flops, since they matched the dress and the gold jewelry I had on.

I walked towards the door and opened it, and walked right into the hard expanse of Eric's chest. "Sookie, it looks like I've missed the show. Pam told me you were naked in my office."

"Well she told me that you weren't here." I said, narrowing my eyes a little. "Well, she actually told me you were on a date." I couldn't help adding that little comment.

At this his eyebrows lifted, and he smiled, showing me a little fang. "Jealous?"

"Hardly" I said, brushing by him. I walked towards the main bar area.

"Bill would hate that dress. But you look good enough to eat, my dear."

I turned back to Eric. "Well, if he'd hate it, then it's a good thing you're here and he's not, isn't it?" My heart seemed to skip a beat as the words came rushing out. I realized the underlying message that had popped into my words. His face was completely blank, and I wished for a moment I could read his mind, to see if he'd caught it. _Did he know Bill was gone? Did he know where he'd gone, or if he was coming back? _

I left Eric at the entrance to his office, and continued into the bar. Pam had since changed into a black leather corset and skirt, slightly reminiscent of a Xena: The Warrior Princess get-up. Jessica was sitting at the bar, surrounded by adventurous frat boys who recognized her as the least threatening vamp in the place. She seemed to love the attention. _Well, she's over Hoyt fast._

"Pam, thanks for setting me up. Eric almost walked in on me changing."

"I did no such thing. When I told you he wasn't here, he wasn't. How am I to know he would bring his date to the bar?"

"He did? Who was it?"I wanted to know who else had managed to capture Eric's attention the way I seemed to. I looked around the bar, peeking in the darkened booths. Pam pointed, and I followed her. Eric was walking over to the large corner booth. Already seated was a young woman with long dark brown hair. She had large brown eyes with long dark lashes. I thought she looked like a porcelain doll, her skin was so white. Or like a vampire. But I could read her mind, she was definitely human.

"A Vampire Law major from Southern University. She's doing a course on commercial law in the vampire world, and Eric is her case study." Pam whispered this in my ear. As she said it, Eric turned and looked at us from across the bar. He must have heard her. The girl followed Eric's gaze and looked at me also. I could hear her thoughts, which ranged from _who is that_ to _when can I get out of here_ to _I need another drink._ She certainly didn't seem to be acting like they were on a date, or thinking about anything romantic or sexual about Eric, which trust me, is hard to do even if you hadn't drank his blood.

Eric turned back to her, and they seemed to enjoy their conversation. He drank several TrueBloods, which indicated to me that he knew he wasn't going to drink from her tonight. This probably meant he'd tried to feed from her before and she'd somehow managed to say no to him. So Eric was really just trying to make me jealous. Nice try.


	4. New York state of mind

A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback! I've really laid out my story plan for the characters, so it's good to know you like where it's going!

------

Meanwhile…

Bill ran down the alley. He could smell her scent wafting on the breeze. He still couldn't believe he was back in New York City, where he hadn't been for 65 years. He'd been summoned to New Orleans, to speak to Sophie Anne, the Queen. He'd gone to her for help dealing with Mary Anne's control of Bon Temps, and she wasted no time in calling in Bill's debt to her.

"Bill, you are to go to New York and infiltrate Elizabeth's nest. She is moving against Lazarus, the King of New York, and I owe him."

"Elizabeth…Hayden?"

"Who else? She was yours, was she not? Before Lorena turned her." Sophie Anne disliked Lorena almost as much as Bill did, so she sneered when she said the other vampire's name.

Bill remembered that night well. He'd loved Elizabeth. She'd been Betty back then. Her fiancée had disappeared somewhere over France, probably shot down by the Nazis as so many American pilots were. She'd taken a job at a small nightclub on the Lower East Side, singing jazz and blues as customers drank the night away. Bill had been instantly enchanted by her, and visited the club often, as if drawn to her. They eventually spoke, and he began to walk her home each night, and took her on a few dates. If Betty thought it was strange that he never ate or drank when they went out, she never mentioned it. Eventually, Bill showed her his true nature, and was surprised at her acceptance of it. They'd been together for a few years, the only woman he'd felt deeply about before Sookie.

Their relationship didn't last. Lorena returned, whom he hadn't seen since their split in Los Angeles in the 1930s. She had tracked Bill to the city and then attacked Betty. Lorena turned her into a vampire and thus severed the bond between her and Bill. Being jealous and vindictive, this was the best way Lorena could have hurt Bill.

"Lorena told me she'd turned her, and that she would force Betty to stay with her until I returned to her side. I never did, and I hadn't seen Lorena until Dallas."

"Well won't it be a nice reunion for you both? Now enough with that, come have some Matthew. He's absolutely divine!" She motioned to the young man, and he knelt in front of Bill. Bill declined. "Report to Lazarus when you've dealt with Elizabeth's mutiny." And with that, Bill was dismissed from the Queen's compound and ushered onto a waiting private jet to New York.

And now Bill was about to enter Crimson, the vampire bar Elizabeth now owned. This was an entirely different type of bar than Fangtasia. There were no tourists here, no merchandise was for sale, and there were certainly no humans. Well, no humans who weren't on the menu, of course. A polished steel door in the otherwise dirty and graffiti covered back-alley was the only indication that the club existed. There was no sign on the door, just a dark red splash of paint diagonally across the top of the door. It looked like blood spray from a jugular wound, something any vampire would recognize.

He pushed the door open, slowly entered the bar and looked around him. Two dozen pairs of eyes turned to look at him. He stood still, and let the New York vamps get a look at him. His eyes roamed over the eclectic crowd, taking in the mix he saw before him. Mixed in with the crowd of vamps were three half-naked humans, laying on the bar. They like the blood fresh from the vein here.

"My, my, my, if it isn't Bill Compton! What brings you back to the city?" Bill turned to look at the vampire coming out of a door in the back as she said this. It was Betty, Elizabeth. Just as beautiful as the day she was turned by Lorena. Though the words themselves were welcoming, the chill in her voice was apparent. Elizabeth was immediately on alert at the appearance of her former lover.

"Elizabeth. I heard Lorena released you after she and I had a…dispute… in Dallas. She's left for Italy again?" Bill asked, hoping to gloss over the fact he hadn't tried to contact her since she was turned. He just hadn't wanted Lorena to find him, and Elizabeth was bound to her, as Lorena was her maker.

"Yes, she's gone. So you've come back to me now?" She couldn't keep the cynicism out of her voice, and Bill could hear it. "I've done well since you've been gone. Of course, Lorena helped, but I own this bar. I also work for Lazarus frequently." This work would likely mean activities the King would rather see done at arm's length from himself. Bill was surprised to hear this. She was close to the King, who lived in the city also. So why was she working against him? Bill walked to her side, Elizabeth ran her hands over him, as if ensuring her was real.

"I… wanted to see you. It's been a long time." Bill replied. Elizabeth laced her fingers into his hand and walked into the back room of the bar. Cases of TrueBlood were stacked to the ceiling, in case there weren't any willing human donors for the evening. Bill took a seat on the dark couch that had been pushed up against one wall. They chatted idly, fingers still interlaced. Bill was surprised at her reaction to his sudden appearance in her bar, she was surprisingly welcoming. The spoke about what they'd both been doing for the last half century, about vampire politics and American politics. Then the subject of mainstreaming came up.

"I couldn't do it. I mean, I couldn't live just on TrueBlood. But I like that it's all out in the open now. I can own a business, feed on humans without glamouring them, and even have a few pets." At the mention of pets, she seemed sad for a few seconds. Bill considered the idea of her owning dogs and cats, but couldn't picture it. He looked at her downturned face.

"I'd like to stay in New York. I'm tired of the south. Is there anywhere I can stay until I am settled in?" Bill asked, changing the subject. She looked up, catching his gaze with her eyes. He wasn't tired of the south at all, but she didn't need to know that. Elizabeth looked at him, twirling her golden blonde hair in her fingers. For the first time, Bill noticed the striking similarity between Sookie and Elizabeth. Both had shining blonde hair, and round, pretty faces. While Sookie's eyes were hazel, Elizabeth's were a dark blue. He felt a familiar stirring of lust, and long ago scenes of his and Betty's body entwined on her bed, of feeding from her soft, luscious neck popped into his head. They then became mixed with more recent images of Sookie below him on his large four poster bed, her face flush with the heat of her orgasm.

Being near Elizabeth had forced Bill to think about Sookie, and he asked if he could use a Elizabeth had brought him the portable phone, she returned to the main bar area. Bill was glad for a moment of privacy as he dialed the number for Sookie's home. He knew the number by heart. It was very late now, but he knew that even if she was angry at him for leaving, she'd be glad to hear from him.

"Sookie. It's Bill." He said when she picked up. He could tell he'd woken her up, her voice sounded thick with sleep.

"Bill."

"I am on business for the Queen. I had to leave suddenly, but I regret not contacting you sooner. How… how have you been?" Bill was suddenly apprehensive; he didn't know how she would answer.

"Jessica came over. We talked about Hoyt and her. Not sure how that's going, after all the attention she got at Fangtasia last night." Sookie couldn't help but drop the name of Eric's bar, knowing it would upset Bill. He deserved it, just a little. After all, he had abandoned her with no word.

"You went to Fangtasia? Why?" Bill had the phone in an iron grip, waiting for her response. He kept his voice controlled. Of course Eric had known Bill had been sent out of Louisiana, the Queen would have told him, since Bill resided in Eric's Area. "Eric asked you there?"

"No, Jessica and I went shopping. Pam came along. When we were done, Jessica wanted a drink, so we went to the bar for a few hours. It was fun." Sookie responded, knowing full well she was telling the truth… but she wasn't lying either. She knew it was best to not mention Eric and Pam's obvious ploy to get her there.

"You didn't even leave me a message. I know that things have been tense with us since Dallas, and then with Mary Anne in Bon Temps… we just didn't have time to talk about us." Sookie was angry, but keeping it under control. "Did you leave to get away from me?" Her voice caught suddenly, Bill could tell she was holding back a sob. Whether is was a sob of frustration, anger or madness, she couldn't tell.

"No! You should know I would not have done that. I owed a debt to Sophie Anne, and she has called it in. I may be in… I may be here for a while. I will come back to you as soon as I can."

"That's a good way of saying nothing but making it sound like a lot, Bill Compton. You can't keep me on the line forever, and telling me you will return." Sookie was yawning as she said this, but Bill understood every word. Elizabeth walked back in, and stood in the doorway, looking at him. Her eyes roamed up and down his body, and came to rest on the phone, still cradled against Bill's ear.

"Dawn is coming, I feel it already. I will speak to you again as soon as I can." Bill replied after a few moments of silence. "Be careful." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him, clearly wondering who he could be speaking to. Fortunately, a loud noise pierced the air from the main bar. Elizabeth was gone in a flash.

"Don't you worry about me Bill. If anything happens, I can always call Eric."

"I meant for you to be careful of anything that could hurt you. I include Eric in that category. You are mine, but he proved that he cares nothing of our bond when he tricked you into taking his blood."

"I am not yours. I am my own."

"I will return to your side soon." Bill said, hanging up the phone. He would have to destroy the rebellion in New York quickly, or else Sookie may not be there for him when he returned.


	5. Popular like the prom queen

A/N: I know the last chapter was sort of out of the storyline, but I couldn't think of a better way to let us know what Bill was doing. Some of the reviews have been helpful in letting me know what people assume is going to happen next, so then I can seem if my story is predictable or not!

---------------------------

I fell right back asleep after Bill's call. It had been strange, I felt like we were breaking up, but he kept saying he would return to me. I didn't know what to think. He had intentionally kept some important information from me, like where he was and just what his business for Sophie Anne was. But then again, I loved him.

The next day passed uneventfully. I worked the night shift at Merlotte's. Andy had come in with Jason again, but this time Andy just ordered a sweet tea, no beer.

"Coming right up, Detective Bellefleur." I said, I knew calling him by his title would make him happy. Andy doesn't know what to think about me. He believes I can read minds, but at the same time refuses to believe it. And boy, if you ever asked him, he'd swear up and down that I was just crazy. But tonight, I could tell from a peek in his mind that Sheriff Dearborn had let him back on the force, so he was in a great mood.

Jason was changed since his time in the Fellowship of the Sun. He had definitely matured a great deal. He was sitting beside Andy at the bar, but looking at me.

"Sook, how about you make me dinner tomorrow night? I'll bring chicken to BBQ, you make the fixin's." I agreed, it would be nice for us to spend some time together. He was thinking the same thing. I looked up as Hoyt walked into Merlotte's and sat beside Jason. He ordered a Budweiser, and then looked at me.

"I ain't seen Vampire Bill around lately, Sookie." I knew he wasn't saying this to hurt me, it was his way of seeing if Jessica had been around.

"No, he had to leave for a while. Not sure when he's getting back." I said. "But Jessica and I went shopping the other night. I think she's lonely now that he's gone, even though she'd never admit it!" At this Hoyt looked thoughtful, and got up and left the bar, without even touching his drink. Luckily Jane Bodehouse was there, ready to swoop in a drink it. Sam had come up behind me, and laughed to himself when he saw her.

As the bar closed for the night, Sam and I peeled Jane off the bar and into her son's car, the phone rang.

"Merlotte's" I said.

"You need to come to Shreveport right now. You aren't safe." Eric sounded urgent.

"Eric you can't make me fear for my life just to get me to see you. I'm not coming anywhere."

"You need to trust me."

He hung up abruptly. I figured he was just upset I hadn't been upset about him and the law student, and that I wasn't eager to hop right into my car and drive to Fangtasia. I wondered what he wanted. It seemed unlikely that anything bad was actually happening, but I had Sam walk me to my car nonetheless. I drove the few miles back to the house, and saw the house was lit up, though I hadn't left the lights on.

I could see a figure leaning against the porch railing. The dark silhouette was in shadows, but I'd recognize Eric anywhere, he's so much taller than the average man. I walked right up the side of the car, and stood waiting for me. I was so focused on him that I didn't immediately notice the minds I could sense out in the cemetery. They were distance, but I could sense two blank minds. _Vampires?_

"Eric, why are you here?" I asked, him, walking by him into the house. He followed me right in. He ignored my question, waiting until I was in the house then shutting and locking the door behind me. He pushed me into the living room.

"There are others out in the cemetery. I can smell them." He said, throwing his large frame onto Gran's pink flowered sofa, one piece of furniture that had come through the Mary Anne debacle safely. He stared at me, as if the idea that vamps were in the cemetery would make me shake with fear, and he was surprised I wasn't doing so. _Probably Bill's returned, and he's out there with Jessica. But let's humour him._

"I know they're out there, but not what they are thinking. Who are they?" I was looking out the windows towards the pitch black cemetery, but Eric was up and flung me back in less than a second. With his hands on my shoulders he guided me back to the sofa and sat beside me.

'The Fellowship has been looking for you. Hugo was killed by them and his body was found in pieces. Isabella told me herself, apparently there was a note on it. It was a message for the media, and basically warned humans not to go against the Fellowship to defend vampires. It mentioned you and Hugo by name." He paused, then continued on. "These are vampires from up north. You're being hunted… someone powerful in our world would like to use you to send a message back to the Fellowship. So now you've got the Fellowship and the vampires looking for you, and both want you to be their personal postcard."

"But… if some of this was in the news, why didn't I hear about it before?" I asked, still a little skeptical. I wasn't really the type for anyone to use to make a point with. I was just your basic telepathic barmaid from a small town.

"Nan Flanagan and her team threatened all news agencies with vicious lawsuits if they named names. It's under a publication ban now, but the Fellowship has ways to get the news out. Local chapters have been alerted to look for you. There's a bounty out for you, and the reward is eternal salvation." He smirked as he said this. I couldn't help but smile too, it sounded so ludicrous. "And of course, the vampires are too smart to let on about who's looking for you, especially since you reside in my area and have been claimed by Bill."

I ignored the last part of his words. "My death for eternal salvation? Didn't know I was that significant." I pondered the idea of it. Eric reached forward and cupped my chin with his left hand. His eyes seemed darker than usual, as if he was hiding their true colour. 

_Seductive look, check. _

"You are significant. In many ways, too many." His hand had glided down to rest on my upper thigh. He didn't seem to have done this on purpose, as he had a faraway look on his face and was lost in thought. The pressure of his cool hand was achingly close to my sensitive spot where he'd touched, teased, licked and loves so many times in my dreams. The memory of it was making my heart race.

_Light touching, check. _

Eric seemed to come back into the present, and his eyes focused on my face, then his gaze trailed down my figure to his hand, resting on my thigh. He licked his lips, as if he knew what I was thinking and was feeling equally as lusty. He lifted himself off the couch tugging on his pants as if they'd suddenly become too tight.

"You're safe as long as I'm here, so we might as well… relax." He leaned into me and lightly brushed his lips against mine. I reveled in his touch, but refused to submit so easily to him. He pulled me roughly against him, until I straddled his lap. I could feel his hard length pressing against me. One hand held me firmly down on top of him, I knew there was no way I could have removed myself. His other hand ran itself through my hair, coming to rest just above my collarbone. His fingers pressed into me, I knew he was feeling my pulse. Eric's fangs clicked out, and he pulled me to him.

_Full body contatc, check. Eric is in seduction mode._

"So where is your new pet tonight?" I said, hoping to throw him off balance and occupy him with thoughts that didn't involve me. Eric looked truly perplexed "Pet? He said, his mouth against my neck.

"Your law student. It was obvious you manipulated me into the bar, and tried to make me jealous. But it didn't work. I love Bill, not you."

His lips curled into a huge smile. "Caught." I could hear him breathing in my scent as he trailed his fangs along my neck and shoulder. His hands had roamed down to caress my lower back and butt cheeks. He chuckled hoarsely "And do you, love Bill? I know you've been dreaming of me, and I can hear your heart pound when I touch you."

"That's just your blood!"

"And didn't Bill force you to drink his blood when you first met?" He pulled away and looked at my face as he said this. "Your feelins for him are the result of the blood bond. You drank much more of it, so instead of lust, you feel...love... for him." Eric paused when he said love, the word sounded awkward coming from him. As if he'd never said it before.

"I was dying! I had to drink, he didn't do it to make me fall in love with him." I said, wondering if I was being slightly naive. I knew Bill had feelings for me, but our relationship had surely progressed farther and fast than if I hadn't had his blood. Eric paused, his mouth poised over the indent of my collarbone. He gripped my bum hard and in one motion was on top of me, looking into my eyes. I was pressed into the sofa cushions, and Eric seemed to be everywhere: on top, around me, under me. I felt consumed by his ice blue eyes.

"And here I am, protecting you when you need it. Bill's off in New York chasing Elizabeth. Did he even let you know when he left, or when he'd be back?" He paused and licked my lower lip before continuing. "He's been doing errands for the Queen for 50 years. He's not old enough to have Sophie Anne's respect and loyalty, like I do, so she won't leave him alone." His contempt for Bill was obvious, but he seemed to assume that Bill had told me where and why he was leaving. _New York? And who is Elizabeth? _

While he spoke, Eric resumed his light exploration of my body. Despite my best efforts, I was starting to respond to his light touches and a moan escaped my lips. Eric immediately pounded his mouth against mine, the illicit pleasure forcing another moan through my teeth. I pressed myself against the length of his body, as if compelled to by Eric's will.

_This is getting dangerous._


	6. The Roman Emperor

(The same night, but in New York…)

"Bill, I trust the Artemis Arms was sufficient?" Elizabeth said as Bill entered Crimson the next evening. She had recommended the recently renovated vampire hotel to him. It wasn't nearly as luxurious as the Carmilla in Dallas, but had served its purpose well.

"Yes, it was fine." As Bill said this, Elizabeth opened two TrueBloods and slid one down the polished bar top towards him. He sipped the faux blood before continuing, "Who is the Sheriff in this area? I must pledge my allegiance if Ii am going to stay in New York." Of course, Bill already knew the Lazarus, the King of New York, was also the Sheriff of New York City, just like Sophie Anne was the Queen of Louisiana and the Sheriff of New Orleans. It just simplified vampire allegiances to only have one leader in any area.

"It's Lazarus. He is aware you entered New York. He sent a messenger to me before you'd even arrived, he expects you at the Citadel before midnight." It was just after 9pm, but Bill knew it was better to arrive early than on-time. After getting the directions from Elizabeth, Bill headed out into the night.

Lazarus called his complex the Citadel, homage to his time as a legionnaire of the Roman Empire. Rumour has it that he had entered Britannia with Emperor Hadrian, but Lazarus liked the mystery that surrounded him, and thus refused to speak of his time as a human. The Citadel was a converted apartment building from the 1930s. The front faced Central Park, and Lazarus had kept the original details of the building, including the stone gargoyles that saw each human and vampire that passed through the main doors.

Bill walked through the main entrance, and stood still. The art deco tile floor was a cream and black pattern that swirled around a central figure, a woman with long black hair. Bill trained his eyes on the figure. Though the room was empty, he knew that he was being watched by several sets of eyes, and his presence was known. All of a sudden, a section of the tiled wall slid backwards and then shifted to the side. A female vampire walked out, and motioned without a word for Bill to follow her. She had been young when she was turned, probably no more than 12 years old, and still had the pudgy cheeks of a preadolescent. Despite her innocent appearance, intensified by her pale pink dress and ballet slippers, Bill knew she was an ancient vampire, as all of Lazarus' followers were. He'd probably turned her himself.

The passageway twisted and turned, went upstairs and then downstairs for several floors. Bill and the girl passed numerous doors, both open and closed, but there was no indication that anyone else was in the vicinity. The silence was deafening, if that's possible.

The girl paused in front of one plain black door in a long line of plain black doors. She paused, and then opened the door, ushering Bill in front of her. Inside was Lazarus, seated behind a massive wooden desk. His pale skin stood in stark contrast to his dark hair, which was quite closely shaved. He wore black jeans and grey t-shirt with EMPIRE stamped across the heart. Lazarus owned the Empire line of clothing, which featured symbols of the Roman Empire and sayings in Latin. Eric isn't the only vampire who understands the power of marketing and mass merchandising. Its reputation was fuelled by Lazarus' reputation and a veil of secrecy he kept drawn on his past, probably another smart marketing move.

"Bill Compton, I received notice from Sophie Anne that you are here to act as an independent investigator." Lazarus motioned to the dark leather chair in front of him, and Bill sat.

"Yes. At the behest of Sophie Anne, I am here to help. Perhaps you could give me some more information about the local situation? Sophie was scant on details." Lazarus smiled as Bill said this, Sophie Anne was known for her inclination to throw her followers into a situation with little information. She was one who believed in trial by fire, definitely.

"Yes, I can imagine." Lazarus paused, before beginning again. "I have reason to believe that Elizabeth is moving against me, brave for one so young. I've heard rumors that Crimson is being used a command center for a coming rebellion. I'd like you to use your history with Elizabeth to gain her trust and effectively join the rebellion."

"Why would they rebel against your leadership? You've been in place for almost a century, and I haven't heard of dissention before, even when I was living in the city."

"It's fallout from the rise of the Fellowship in the area. They've been active in the south since the revelation, but have only recently moved north. They attacked a nest here, similar to the bombing in Dallas, but did so during the day."

"And you think Elizabeth is working with the Fellowship? I find would find that hard to believe of anyone, let alone her." Bill replied.

"No, I don't think that… Elizabeth and her faction disagree with my reaction to the bombing. I officially proclaimed that all Fellowship members caught in an act of violence or sabotage were to be turned over to the police as terrorists, and that any vampire who disobeyed this order or acted in violence towards a Fellowship member would be severely punished. I think it's necessary to prove that we are controlled and not bloodthirsty savages… Godric and I were in agreement on this point."

"And Elizabeth wants to attack the Fellowship?"

"Yes, she wants to make a pre-emptive move against the Fellowship in the city. I forbid this, and they've now gone underground. She still maintains the appearance of loyalty, but I know she is planning something. She's had… difficulty….mainstreaming, which I demand of the vampires in the city. Those who live outside the boundaries of the city are freer to do as they like, but I refuse to have mayhem in the city. Elizabeth had a few accidents and is now on probation."

"I think I understand. I will get rooms in the city, and subtly make it known that I disagree with your stance on the Fellowship. What sort of proof do you need?"

"You'll be provided with several recoding devices to plant in Crimson. They should be sufficient, along with your testimony. Depending on the outcome, you may find yourself a position in the Citadel."

"I will return to Louisiana after I have completed my work. I will not stay in New York."

"If you want to leave, then you will be free to do so, but don't make a hasty decision. The city will grow on you, things have changed from when you were here before. It's vibrant now, not gloomy and depressed from war."

With that, Bill was dismissed, and the young-looking vampire appeared and she lead him down a new dark hallway, and lead him to a door. Opening onto a back alleyway, she bid him farewell.

Bill slid into the dark night. Despite all he had just heard, he couldn't stop thinking about Sookie, and what she was doing at that moment.


	7. The Motorcycle Diary

A/N: I'm sure some of you were disappointed that the last chapter left Sookie and Eric hanging, but here's the continuation! Happy reading.

--------

I woke the next morning, feeling very relaxed. It was as if I'd gotten a full body massage, and all my muscles were happy. Eric had actually been a gentleman, and hadn't pushed me any farther than some passionate kissing, though it was obvious that one encouraging word from me would change that. When I'd gotten tired, he had carried me upstairs and laid me on the bed. He stayed and kept watch until just before dawn, and then had left for Bill's house, to use his resting place. He hadn't been in the bed with me when I fell asleep, but when I woke for a few seconds and I was cuddled into his side as he leaned against the headboard. His fingers were tangled into my hair. I felt so safe and comfortable that I just shifted closer to him before falling deeply asleep again.

Tara was gone when I woke up, which was unfortunate because I needed to warn her about the apparent bounty on my head. Walking into the kitchen, I saw a note from Eric. His handwriting was small and cramped, which surprised me. I thought it would be graceful and fluid like the man, but instead it was the writing of someone who probably hadn't learned to do it until they were an adult. Or likely a few hundred years old, in his case.

**Sookie,**

**I can't stay in Bon Temps, but you need to be protected. I'll take you to Shreveport tonight. Please don't fight me on this.**

**-EN**

_Leaving Bon Temps is the last thing I want to do right now._ It did make more sense though, and Tara would be safe. No one would hurt her if I wasn't here. _Haven't really been here at all since she moved in. _I felt a pang of guilt, but focused on the last part of the message: please don't fight me on this. Is this a new side of Eric? He seems to be trying to persuade me to do what he feels is best, rather than forcing me to bend to his will. I like this newer, friendlier side of him.

I had the day off from Merlotte's, but I phoned in and told Sam I wasn't feeling well and would need a few days off. I hated lying to him after everything we've been through together, but I couldn't explain to him that I was in danger again, and going to Eric for help. I stayed in and did some chores for the day, and even repainted the bathroom, which had been in rough shape since Mary Anne had taken over.

By the time I was done, it was getting dark. I started on the vegetables for my dinner with Jason, who came over when he got off work. After complimenting me on the bathroom, he took a good look at me.

"You look real good, Sook. Glad to see things are going good even though Bill's not around." He said. I hadn't really said that Bill was gone, but of course, everyone in Bon Temps talks. _Oh yeah, and I mentioned it to Hoyt. _Well, if Hoyt knows something, Jason knows too, that's just the way it works.

"Yeah, it's going ok. I'm gonna take a few days and go into Shreveport. I booked some time at a spa resort, figured I use some of the money from Dallas to treat myself." I said. "Oh but Jason, don't mention the spa to Sam. I felt bad telling him, so I told him I'm sick and run down and need a few days off. I'll let you know when I'm coming back into town, but when you're in the bar you tell him that you've checked on me and he doesn't need to come out here, okay?" Jason nodded, he was still unsure of why I needed to lie to Sam, and oblivious that I was lying to him also.

While we were eating the BBQ chicken, which I'd slathered with a spicy Cajun sauce, there was a knock on the door. I hadn't heard a car on the gravel driveway, so I figured it was Eric. I opened the door, not looking forward to explaining Eric's presence to Jason. One second I was opening the porch door, the next I was down on the ground, bleeding from my nose. _Pain, red, pain, blood. _I could barely think, I was still shocked from the hard punch to the face, and wasn't even kicking or screaming as I was being dragged from the door. I could hear the attackers thoughts now, and I was surprised I hadn't heard the excitement and anger before I'd opened the door. I've got to stay alert.

'Sook- hey!" Jason had noticed my attacker and started forward, his fist raised. I scrambled away. The attacker, a man of medium height who looked to be part Latino, seemed shocked to see Jason; he had obviously expected me to be alone. He lunged at Jason, but Jason had been in more than his fair share of bar fights and was able to spin the man around and hold him.

"Sookie! Get me some duct tape, we're gonna tie him up!" I pounded down the cellar stairs to the work area, grabbed the duct tape, and ran back up. The man had obviously fought back as Jason was now seated on the man's back. I taped his legs together tightly and then Jason held his hands up and I bound his wrists. We were so occupied with our task that neither of us noticed Eric leaning against the doorframe, watching us.

"Thanks for the gift. You really didn't have to." He said, and leaned down to look at the man better. Jason had since gotten up, and he nodded at Eric in greeting. Jason doesn't know how to act around the vamps anymore, so he just keeps his mouth shut. The man's eyes opened wide as he looked at Eric, but they seemed to open impossibly wider when Eric's fangs sprang into action.

"Who is he?" Jason said.

"Probably a robber or something," I said quickly. "I think I served him at Merlotte's, he probably followed me home." Eric looked at me for a second, immediately understanding that I didn't want Jason to know about my trouble with the Fellowship, or the vampires. Although since this man was definitely a plain human, he must have been a Fellowship member.

"I'll call Sheriff Dearborn and get this guy picked up." Jason said this and walked into the kitchen, leaving Eric and I looking at each other, the man between us on the floor. We needed more information, and couldn't let the man go with the sheriff right away.

"Jason! We'll call and get him to come out. How about you drive into Monroe and pick up my prescription from the pharmacy. I've still got some of the anti-swelling pills from when Rene attacked me and I was all blue and black. I don't want to be puffy for the spa," I said, touching my left check lightly. I looked at my hand; there was blood on my fingertips. He had obvious split my cheek open, and it was bleeding openly. I kicked the man in the ribs, then walked into the kitchen to get a wet cloth and dabbed at the cut.

Eric came up behind me and took the cloth from my hand, dabbed at the cut, then lightly licked it. I expected it to sting, but his tongue numbed the pain to a dull sensation.

"Delicious, but I didn't want this to be the reason I finally got a taste." I laughed a little. Eric turned back to the man, who had struggled to his side and was attempting to shuffle out the door. Eric's eyes narrowed and a vicious smile lit his face up.

I went upstairs, I just didn't want to see what Eric would do to the man to find out about the plot to kidnap and kill me. I knew it would be violent and harsh, like Eric can be when he wants something and will do anything to get it. I walked into the bathroom, shedding my clothes on the way. I had gotten blood on my dress, it would have soak for a while to get the stain out. Looking in the mirror, I could see the damage first hand. The cut wasn't deep, but it had bled a lot. My face had rivulets of blood running down it and I was already beginning to bruise. My left eye was swollen, but not to the point where I couldn't see. I was lucky, if Jason hadn't been over, things would have been much worse. I got in the shower, and washed my hair and face of blood.

The hot water drove away some of the tension and stress that had built up in my muscles. I was feeling better, though not quite as good as I had in the morning. I wrapped the fluffy white towel around me and walked into the bedroom, running a comb through my damp hair at the same time.

"You were in there a while." I jumped when I heard Eric's voice, he was sitting on the antique chair in the corner. It was delicate and carved in an ornate pattern, but with Eric sitting in it, the chair seemed to become a throne. _God Sookie, stop thinking like that. He's just a man- well, a vampire._

"A detective came by and took our man to the station. He got another call, so they'll want to talk to you another time. I told them that he'd gotten hurt when you'd fought back in self-defense." Eric continued, and I raised my eyebrows at this, wondering how Andy would ever believe I could damage someone to the extent Eric had to the man. I didn't even have to see it, but I knew it had been bad. The ear to ear grin Eric had on his face was proof enough, the man was bloodthirsty for a good fight.

"Pack your bags. I'll tell you more on the way to Shreveport." Eric said, his eyes taking in my damp form. Suddenly he licked his lower lip and I saw his fangs edge out a little. As I wondered why, I noticed the towel was starting to unwind. I grabbed it just before it fell to the ground,leaving me naked in front of Eric.

"So close, yet so far." With that comment, Eric hauled himself out his chair-throne and strode into the hall and down the stairs. I didn't fight him, not because he'd politely asked me not to, but because I truly thought it was the best plan of action at this point. He'd protect me from Fellowship fanatics and the vampires wouldn't be able to get near me if I were with him. I threw some clothes in my old pink duffle bag, along with enough toiletries and such to last a few days. I called Tara and spoke to her at Merlotte's telling her the same story I'd told Jason, with the same warning to keep her mouth shut to Sam. Another pang of guilt hit me as I said it, because I knew he'd just want to protect me, but I couldn't heave another load of responsibility on his shoulders. For some reason, I didn't mind doing it to Eric though, maybe because he so readily accepted it. _My knight in shining armour._

Eric wasn't in the house anymore, as I couldn't see him when I walked down the stairs. I went out to the porch and locked the door. I turned to the driveway, expecting to see his flashy red corvette, but instead Eric was standing beside a motorcycle. It was matte black metal with shining silver parts. It was beautiful, if you could call a motorcycle that.

I hadn't noticed his black leather jacket before, but now he was clad in it and the same black jeans as before. The jacket was open, and the dark grey undershirt beneath it stood in start contrast to the white skin of his neck and face. He held out a helmet to me while he swung his leg over the seat and sat astride the machine. I took it from him and he lifted another from the ground beside him, fastening it below the chin.

"You need one?" I said as I struggled to fit the helmet to my head.

"Not really, but I'd rather not lose the skin on my face if we crash and have to wait to heal. Face wounds take forever. Plus, I wouldn't be as intimidatingly handsome, and we can't have that." He said, flashing a pearly smile. _Arrogant asshole._

"Ok, come on. Let's get going." I said, swinging my duffle bag over my shoulder_. I hope the strap holds._ I swung my leg up and over the seat, and squeezed close to Eric's back. He roared off and headed down the driveway, gravel spraying behind us. Once Eric hit the asphalt of the main road, he sped up even more. The dark woods on either side of the road were a blur, and I pulled myself even closer to him. I gripped his sides, slightly fearful for my life, but even more exhilarated.

He swerved around a car that seemed to be sitting still, but I knew it was just because we were going so fast. I let out a little scream as he swung back into the proper lane, and I could feel his abs clench and shake as he laughed at me. I slid my hand under his shirt and pinched his skin. I knew it wouldn't hurt, but I hoped it would get across the point that I was mad at him. His skin was so smooth and cool against my hand that I just flattened it across his stomach and kept it there. I could just barely see the his profile through the helmet visor, and all I saw was a huge smile.


	8. Pronounced Saow Na

The speed, the wind in my face, the blur and the dull noise roaring in my ears were exhilarating, but nothing compared to the excitement at being pressed up against Eric, his muscular back set between my knees. I have having trouble remembering Bill. _Yes, Bill. Must focus on Bill. _But I was kidding myself. Bill hadn't called from New York again, when he said he would. I doubted he was coming back. I don't know much about the tie between a vampire and his maker, but if Bill and Lorena's was even a tenth as powerful as that of Godric and Eric, I wouldn't be surprised if Bill had returned to her. Bill had told me he'd forsaken Lorena right before the bombing, but how do I know that was true?

We pulled into the lot at Fangtasia. It was a Monday night and the bar was closed, the one night a week that all the staff were off duty and free to do as they desired. Except Ginger of course, she glamoured up to her eyeballs, and couldn't stand to be away from the bar for more than a few hours at a time. So when we walked in the back door, Eric holding my hand and pulling me behind him roughly, she was a little surprised.

"Eric? Sookie? Is everything ok?" She said in a baby voice. Reading Ginger's thoughts were like looking into a snowglobe, everything was fuzzy and seemed fake. She just couldn't fathom a reason why we would be there on a Monday. Come to think of it, neither could I.

"Why are we here? I'm not staying in the bar!" I said, pulling my hand from his. It had felt so right being there that I had to fight the impulse to thread my fingers through his again. He didn't seem to notice, and was preoccupied rummaging through his desk drawers.

"Ginger, leave." Eric commanded, and without a second's hesitation, Ginger walked away from the office and we heard her begin sweeping the main bar. He looked at me, and seemed thoughtful.

"Have you ever shot a gun before?"

_A gun?! _"Yeah of course. Jason's taken me a few times, he thought it was something I should know how to do. But I've only shot a shotgun before, not one of those." I said as he pulled a double barrelled pistol out of the drawer. It looked old, not ancient, like you seen in movies with pirates, but like a gun you'd see in a World War II movie, where the hero is fighting Nazis.

"Well, that changes tonight. I can protect you at night, but we need a back up for the daytime." With that, he strode out of the office and back outside to the motorcycle. He fit the gun into the waistband of his jeans at the back. I got on behind him, but the gun was uncomfortable between us.

"Wait." I said, as he started the motor up. I slid the gun out of his pants and around his waist. I peeled the front of his jeans away from his lower stomach and tucked it in. Since I wasn't looking, my hand accidentally brushed the front of his jeans, and I could feel him stiffen even in that second. I pulled my hand away as if I'd been burned, if he'd been able to see my face he would have thought I'd been burned by the flush on my face. The flush was a mix of embarrassment and pure lust though. I started chanting in my head _Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill. _Even if he was gone, I couldn't just up and cheat on him, could I?

Eric roared the engine forward, and drove through a part of Shreveport I hadn't seen before. At first the houses were small and dingy, but the neighbourhood eventually got better and more upscale, and the lots bigger. We were eventually in a wooded subdivision, where each house had at least ten acres and were set far back from the road. All you could see was a mailbox with the family name painted on it, and a winding laneway leading into the woods.

Eric turned at the one said "Sverige" on the mailbox. This was where Eric lived, huh. I would have pictured him as more of a high-rise apartment with city views kind of man, rather than a rural, backwoods type. The laneway twisted and turned through the woods four about a kilometre, then opened into a large clearing. The house in front of me was magnificent, made with light stone bricks and dark oak beams. There was even a round tower feature on the left hand side, topped with crenulations. Windows designed to look like arrow slits marked the bottom floor of the home, and the top featured large bay windows looking onto the front lawn. I couldn't have dreamed a more fitting home for Eric if I'd tried.

"King of your own castle, aren't you?" I said swinging my leg off the motorcycle. I felt the same compulsion to return my body to its place near Eric's. Again, I fought the urge.

"A man's home is his castle, is that the saying?" Eric came up behind me, lifting my duffle bag from around my neck. He seemed happy that I liked his home, and he was more at ease than I'd ever seen him when he opened the large oak front door. The ceiling in the main foyer rose three floors to open up into a huge skylight, and the room was lit up by starlight and moonlight alone. Eric flipped on the lights and the room was bathed in a warm glow.

"Come, I'll take you upstairs." My stomach did a little flip. I knew we'd been touching on the ride here, and that the sexual tension between us was close to peaking, but he couldn't possibly think I'm about to go upstairs with him the second I enter the house.

He seemed to sense my hesitation and turned around on the stairs. "I'll show you to the guest room. Upstairs are the rooms that aren't light-tight, but you're the first human I've ever had here before, so they haven't been used."

I laughed in disbelief. "Uh, what about all the fangbangers? Pam told me about your conquests, one for every year of your life?" That would put his count to well over a thousand women, a thousand times more partners than I had had.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Pam likes to exaggerate my exploits a little. But I am not lying to you when I say that you are the only human who has ever come here." He looked me straight in the eye. It seemed important to him that I understand what he meant by that. That he trusted me to know where his home was. Where he slept. "Pam rarely comes, but that's more because she doesn't want to wreck her heels walking on the pathway up here."

He turned and continued up the curved staircase. I followed slowly, taking everything in. He walked to the left and entered a darkened doorway. He flipped the switch, and the room seemed to glow. The floor was the same dark hardwood that was in the rest of the house, but everything else in the room was a soft gold. The walls were painted a light creamy gold, and the bedding was a muted champagne colour. The second I saw the bed, I realized just how exhausted I was by the night's events. Eric seemed to sense my exhaustion, and guided me over to the bed.

It was only 1am, I could read the time on the small antique clock on the bedside table. I flopped back on the covers and closed my eyes. My feet we're still bent over the side of the bed, but the mattress was high so my feet hung a little above the floor. I couldn't believe how quickly my life had spiralled into dangerous and out of control territory, it seemed as if no time had gone by since Dallas and the events in Bon Temps. I squeezed my eyes shut to hold back a flood of tears that were waiting to be spilled behind them.

"Eric, when am I going to be safe?"I said quietly, not even sure if he was still in the room. Either way, I knew he'd hear me.

He laid down on the bed beside me. He wasn't touching me, but I could tell he was examining me. I felt fingers tangle in my hair, and I could sense him breathing in my scent. "You're safe now. No one but me knows you're here, and no one but Pam knows where here is."

"But... I don't want to stay here to be safe. Thanks for bringing me here, I know I'm safe here, but I just don't like that that I'm not safe at home. If it was just me, that's different, but now Tara's there. And now after tonight they're gonna come back with more people, they'd be stupid not to." I said, a few tears springing onto my eyelashes. I really, really did not want to cry in front of Eric. I stood up and walked to the doorway at the back of the room, to what I could only assume was the en-suite bathroom. Eric looked at me walking away, a surprisingly tender look on his face.

I splashed water on my face for a few minutes, the cool water feeling good in comparison to my hot tears. All of a sudden, Eric lifted me up and carried me down the hallway. I still too exhausted to move. He brought me to a large bathroom, with a hottub in the corner of it. A wooden door to the left seemed to be a sauna. He put me down, grabbed one of the white, fluffy towels from the rack beside the door, and proceeded to pull his shirt over his head. He was obviously undressing.

"Eric! What are you doing?!" I said, spinning my back to him, but not before I'd caught of glimpse of him pulling the black jeans down. He was wearing dark blue boxer briefs. I snuck a peek. _Nope, wasn't wearing them anymore. _ Eric had the body of a runner, not a strong, battle hardened warrior. His muscles were lean, and he was well formed... everywhere.

He put his hands on my shoulders and spun me to face him. My tears were forgotten until he said "Before I was turned, we would have a sauna instead of weeping and mourning. It was a sign of weakness, but truly, there are few things more pleasing than a sauna." He gave me a devilish grin, "But, you need to be naked. No peeking, scouts promise." Eric made the hand symbol of the Eagle Scouts, which I remembered from Jason's troop.

He turned a grabbed the towel, and walked into the sauna, leaving me standing alone. I could go in with him, naked, and see where things lead, or I could return to my bed and my tears. It wasn't a hard choice, but the second I made it, I knew I'd started down a path I couldn't reverse.

I dropped my clothes and grabbed a towel, following Eric into the steamy room.

"Eric, you were never a scout..."


	9. Tangled web we weave

"So Bill, where have you been for the last 60 odd years?" Elizabeth asked the next night. Crimson was full of vampires tonight, and a few human donors. The crush of people would normally mean the room was hot and sweaty, but the air was just as cool as if the room was unoccupied. Bill and Elizabeth sat at a leather booth with high, curved sides. It provided a modicum of privacy, but still allowed Elizabeth the view of the wide room and the crowd.

"I've spent most of the time moving around. I've been in Louisiana, Texas, and California… I was in South America for a decade." Bill was truthful in this; his time in Louisiana was short compared to the decades he'd spent as a transient. He did neglect to mention, however, that he had returned to his family home in Bon Temps and was involved with a human woman. He refused to bring any attention to Sookie, as he was getting very tired of the constant need to shield and protect her. He'd prefer it is they could just leave and start a life where all they needed was each other. She would never leave Bon Temps though; never leave her Gran's house.

Bill paused, and then continued down a new train of thought. He had to get Elizabeth talking about the Fellowship somehow. "I was in Dallas a few weeks ago. I was at the bombing." He looked at Elizabeth and tried to gauge her reaction. She looked surprised, and started asking questions. He deflected most of them with general comments, and just said he was there in support of his Sheriff, that Eric had ordered him to Texas.

"The Fellowship is a haven for fanatical terrorists. I had just thought of them as misguided children with a charismatic cult leader, but after Dallas…" Bill left his sentence hanging, so Elizabeth could pick up his idea and run with it.

"Yes, they did the same thing here. They hit a nest in Brooklyn during the day; we still haven't determined how the Fellowship knew where those vampires slept." Elizabeth continued on, her voice getting rougher with anger and resentment. "They need to be stopped. The police here did nothing, I'm sure they've planted Fellowship members in their ranks. Lazarus refuses to see the truth of this." Bill was surprised by her bluntness. But angry talk was not proof of her rebellion against Lazarus, nor of violence against humans.

A human donor appeared beside the table and pushed back her shining brown hair. The girl looked surprisingly healthy, not at all like a fangbanger. Most fangbangers looked like heroin addicts, but this girl looked like she ate fresh vegetables and had plenty of exercise. Her skin shined with life, and Bill caught the scent of the sun on her skin.

She bent her neck to the side, looking at Elizabeth demurely.

"Is she yours?" Bill asked, it was the only reason he could come up with to explain her appearance.

"No, she's a local college student. I recruit them as donors, they get paid well for very little work and I get an endless supply of donors for the bar." Elizabeth replied. Bill knew it was illegal to pay a human for blood, but it happened. It just wasn't normally on such a large, organized scale such as at Crimson. Lazarus likely already knew, but Bill would mention it.

Elizabeth motioned for the girl to lean forward and offer her neck to Bill. He couldn't refuse to drink if he was going to gain Elizabeth's acceptance and trust. He pierced the girl's skin gently, and waited until her sweet blood began to flow before he lightly sucked. It had been weeks since he had drank anything besides a TrueBlood, and she was deliciously sweet. He felt a pang of guilt, knowing Sookie would be upset and consider this a betrayal, but there was really no way around it.

A few days and nights passed and Bill had met the other main players in Elizabeth's rebellion. But he still didn't have any indication as to what they were planning. Tonight at Crimson was one night monthly where human companions were allowed at the bar. Some were ghostly pale fangbangers, but Bill also saw some couples who reminded him of himself and Sookie. He even saw the brunette human donor with a vampire in the corner. Apparently he'd like her enough to keep her.

Bill walked across the dance floor towards the backroom of the bar. He paused at the door when he heard low voices within.

"…he hurried her into the house. We didn't know she had his protection, so we weren't prepared for it." A male vampire that Bill had met a few nights earlier spoke. Bill waited until he heard the reply.

"We returned late the next night, but she was gone. We smelled blood, not hers, so there had been a fight. She hasn't returned to the house." A female vampire added.

The Elizabeth spoke. "That fucking Viking. Why is he involved with her? I know he was in Dallas with her, but Stan had told me she was paid to be there, though I don't know why. She's not his."

Bill's fists clenched in anger. He knew they were talking about Sookie. And apparently Eric had spent the night at her house. They're planning to kidnap Sookie, but he had no idea why. But to be protected by Eric was the last thing he wanted. Bill knocked on the door, and entered without waiting, because to do so would make it seem as if he knew something important was being discussed.

"Bill! Come in. This involves you." Elizabeth seemed hard and fierce right now, something Bill couldn't quite take in.

"I didn't quite trust you when you first arrived. But after you were betrayed in Dallas by your companion, we knew that you would seek revenge with us."

"Betrayed by…" Bill began, and then shut his mouth. The meant he was betrayed by Sookie. He wasn't sure what Stan had told them about the events in Dallas, but Bill knew he wasn't seeking revenge on Sookie. He kept his mouth shut though, as this provided an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone: protect and win back Sookie, and complete his task for Lazarus.

Elizabeth spoke. "We're going to need to isolate her from Northman. Bill, you will need to draw her out to a point where we can separate her from him. She still trusts you, does she not?" She turned to Bill. He fought hard to control his emotions.

"I believe so. I spoke to her a few nights ago."

"Yes, I know. I listened to most of you conversation. You still seem to care for her." Elizabeth sneered a little. "She's very important. If we find her, kill her and blame it on Lazarus, we'll not only force Lazarus to step down from his throne, but it will send a message to the Fellowship. We know they're looking for her also, if we get to her first, it will show them we can get to anyone."

'I can do this. But I will deal with her, you can all deal with Eric Northman." Bill hoped they did it as harshly as possible.

They gathered closer as Elizabeth laid out the details for the ambush, two nights from now. The plan was simple, subtle but brilliant. Bill knew instantly that Sookie would fall for it, the only hitch in the plan would be getting her away from Eric. If he suspected something, the plan would fall apart.


End file.
